1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a webbing holding device by which a webbing can be fitted on a vehicle occupant.
2. Related Art
As a webbing device (seat belt device), a device is given, in which when acceleration for extracting a webbing from a seat belt retractor is a predetermined acceleration or more, a lock section of a lock member is engaged with an internal tooth of a latch cup in a lock mechanism of a seat belt retractor, thereby extraction of the webbing is locked.
Here, in such a webbing device, the lock mechanism preferably has an anti-endlock structure such that when the seat belt retractor winds the whole windable webbing, the lock mechanism does not operate (endlock) by reaction of impact received when winding is finished.